


Private Moments

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Mind Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Sharing a body sometimes has its advantages.





	Private Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazare_syn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazare_syn/gifts).



Private Moments

Private time was difficult when two souls shared a body. Yes, Yugi or his other self could retreat within the Puzzle, but there was always a connection between their minds no matter how they ignored it. Yugi had been embarrassed the first time, unable to shake the sense that he was being watched, but gradually, he had gotten used to having the Pharaoh within his mind whenever he masturbated. Now he couldn’t imagine them not being together during such an intimate moment. 

Tonight, Yugi was restless. Midterms had ended and with it the stress of studying, and no major threats had appeared that required their attention. It was late, but he was too full of energy to sleep. He sat on his bed, Puzzle around his neck, wondering what he should do. 

“Partner.” His other self appeared by his side, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep. I want to do something, but I don’t know what.”

The spirit narrowed his eyes, thinking. Yugi felt their minds touch and let his thoughts and desires be known. His other self’s expression cleared after a moment, and he smiled slightly. “I have an idea. Why don’t you lay down?” Yugi did so, and the spirit vanished back into the Puzzle.  _ Come to me _ , the Pharaoh murmured in his mind, and Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed. 

When he opened them, he stood in his soul room. His other self had cleared part of the floor of the toys that were scattered about the room and had spread out a futon. Making the final adjustments, he rose and held out a hand silently. Yugi reached out to him and let himself be drawn close to the spirit, feeling the first stirrings of excitement. He didn’t know what the Pharaoh had planned, but he was certain he would enjoy it. His other self held his hand loosely, his other hand trailing up Yugi’s neck to cup his cheek. The touch sent a shiver of anticipation up Yugi’s spine, and he closed his eyes as the Pharaoh leaned in. 

The kiss that followed was gentle, but he could tell that his partner was restraining himself. “Don’t hold back,” he murmured before their lips met again. This time, the kiss was harder and held longer, revealing the Pharaoh desired Yugi as much as Yugi desired him. They had never discussed their feelings for each other, mutually putting off the topic until a better time. That time, it seemed, was now.

They knelt together on the futon, his other self releasing his hand and cheek to work at the buttons on Yugi’s pyjamas. Yugi slid his hands across the Pharaoh’s chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath the thin shirt. He pushed back the flaps of the jacket he wore, his partner pausing in his work to remove it completely and toss it aside. Yugi next grasped the Puzzle’s chain and took it off, placing it gently on the floor. His other self did the same to the one he wore and set it on the other side of the futon. Yugi shivered slightly as the cool air of the room hit his chest as his pyjama top was opened fully. “Don’t worry, partner, I’ll warm you up,” the Pharaoh said, giving him a smirk. Yugi smiled back, shrugging off his top as the other stripped off his shirt. 

Reaching out, Yugi ran his fingers down his other self’s chest, feeling the warmth radiate off his body. Yes, his partner would warm him up. They kissed again, both moaning softly as desire rose within them. Yugi was hard now, and he sensed the Pharaoh was too, so he fumbled with the other’s belt before releasing the buckle and pulling both pants and underwear down to his knees. They broke apart, Yugi panting slightly as he took in his partner’s nearly nude body and prominent erection. 

His other self was leaning back slightly, looking confident and eager for more. Yugi shifted from his knees to stretch out on the futon, motioning for the Pharaoh to continue. The spirit kicked off the rest of his clothes before tugging Yugi’s pyjama bottoms down, pausing to admire his erection before pulling them off completely. Yugi had watched enough porn to know that lube was usually required at this point, but given where they were, it wasn’t necessary. So he adjusted his position slightly and spread his legs, inviting his other self in. 

The Pharaoh knelt between his legs and leaned down, kissing his mouth before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. Yugi reached up and ran his hands though the spirit’s hair, moaning as his partner’s mouth moved lower and slid around the tip of his cock, teasing him with his lips and tongue. He had often imagined this as he masturbated, but the real thing was a thousand times better. He moaned again as his partner pulled away, flashing him a wicked grin. Whatever feeling of loss Yugi felt vanished as the Pharaoh pushed his legs wider apart and nudged his cock against Yugi’s entrance. That slight touch made his heart pound and his face flush, which his other self took as a sign to keep going. Steadily, the Pharaoh slid into Yugi, sending a rush of heat through his body. 

Yugi wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist, trying to draw him further into himself. A firm thrust of the Pharaoh’s hips followed, and his grip in the spirit’s hair tightened. This felt wonderful, and exactly what he needed. Quickly, he matched the pace of his partner’s thrusts with the movement of his hips, and let his eyes close as warmth flowed through his body, pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Warm, partner?” his other self breathed in his ear, his breath cool on Yugi’s heated skin. 

“Yeah...but I can go hotter,” he murmured back, getting a low chuckle in return. He felt the Pharaoh shift both above and within him, and a strong hand wrapped around his cock a moment later. A thumb teased its tip, and he opened his eyes and watched the Pharaoh’s hand slide up and down his length. He wasn’t sure if it was possible, but it felt like he got even harder at the other’s firm touch. Either way, he was rapidly approaching the point of no return, and that thought sent a thrill through him. 

His other self kissed him again, preventing him from watching any further, but he was more than content with feeling what his partner was doing. Yugi closed his eyes again, revelling in the feelings rolling through him as his hips picked up speed. He was close, oh so close. The Pharaoh’s lips moved to his neck, alternating between kissing and sucking gently, and his tipped his head back, hands dropping to the spirit’s shoulders. 

Yugi came in a rush of heat, crying out wordlessly. The Pharaoh’s pace slowed as his orgasm ebbed, although he was certain his partner hadn’t come. “You...” he murmured, not sure how to finish the sentence. 

“Later, partner, later,” his other self assured him, the long kiss that followed telling him that the Pharaoh still had plenty of desire for him. Yugi let himself rest for a few moments, waiting until his heartbeat had slowed to normal before opening his eyes and sitting him.

“Alright, now it’s your turn,” Yugi said, and his partner shared his smile as he slid out of him and took Yugi’s place on the futon. 

 


End file.
